doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
8th Doctor Adventures/ Solitude
Script The Doctor and Molly sprint into the TARDIS, with some aliens running after them. Molly quickly shuts the doors while the Doctor starts to fly it. Molly: Doctor? Doctor: Yes, Molly. Molly: Would you call yourself a detective? Doctor: No, why? Molly: Ever since I was a young child, I have wanted to be a detective. For my sixth birthday, my mum got me a deerstalker... Doctor: And when you were a teenager, you fell in love with Sherlock Holmes? Molly: No. But according to Earth times since I left with you, tomorrow's my birthday. And the only present I really want is to solve a mystery... Doctor: I know! Where's my fob watch? Molly: Inside your inside bottom left jacket pocket, in between a bottle of carrot juice and a recorder? Doctor: You're getting good at this! Anyway, I'd suggest going to bed. After all, the sooner you go to bed, the sooner the morning comes. Molly: I guess you're right. Night, Doctor! Molly leaves to go to bed. As she leaves, the TARDIS phone rings. The Doctor answers it. Doctor: Hello? Voice: Hello? Doctor: How did you get this number? Voice: I got it as a helpline. I'm having difficulties with my neighbour. Doctor: I'm not social services. Voice: But you're a detective. Doctor: What's wrong? Voice: I moved in six months ago. For the past five, I haven't seen my neighbour. She used to be a lovely friend, but then one night, we heard a scream. We all rushed to help her, but by the time we got there, the house had completely changed. There were bars across the windows. The door had chains across. The whole house had turned to a dark tower. There wasn't a single plant left out of the front. Doctor: Well that isn't really something I deal with. Voice: But my other neighbour has CCTV out the front of his house, and he says she never leaves the house. A couple of months later, some policemen went in, but they never came out. And then, a week ago... Doctor: What happened? Voice: He went in to see what it was. And he... Doctor: That's all I need to hear. What's the address? Voice: 63 Cavern's Close, Sussex. Doctor: I'll be there later today. Goodbye. The Doctor puts the phone down. A little later, Molly is sleeping and the Doctor wakes her up. Doctor: Molly, wake up! Molly: Doctor? Doctor: Happy 27th! I've got a case for you Miss Holmes. Molly: What's the case? Doctor: Woman hasn't left her house for six months, it changed overnight. Molly: Wow. The Doctor starts to fly the TARDIS. It lands on a street corner by the strange house and another house. The woman from the phone call comes out of her house. The Doctor and Molly step out of the TARDIS. Woman: Who are you? Doctor: I'm... Molly: I'm Detective Molly Parkinson, and this is my assistant John Smith. Doctor: Yeah, I was going to say that. Molly: We're here to investigate your neighbour's house. Woman: Oh thank goodness you're here! I'm so worried about Cindy. We were Cass-and-Cindy. Molly: Right then, down to business! May we come round your back garden? Cass: But why? Molly: John and I can climb over the fence. Cass leads the Doctor and Molly to the back garden. Doctor: Molly, why are you doing this? Molly: Doing what? Doctor: Climbing over the fence. Molly: Well, your sonic screwdriver doesn't work on wood. Doctor: I had an excellent plan. Molly: What? Doctor: Umm... Urr... Cass: Here we are. Molly: Thank you, Cass. We'll take it from here. Cass goes back to her house. Molly: So then, what now? Doctor: I have a plan. The Doctor gets out the sonic screwdriver and aims it at the prison-like wall. Smoke comes out and the wall lowers. Doctor: There! The two walk through into an abandoned garden. All the plants are dead and there are graves all over the garden. Doctor: Graves. In a garden. Molly: Maybe there's a murderer in this house... Doctor: You know you could go back to the TARDIS. I wouldn't be suprised if you did want to. Molly: No. I'm coming too, and I'll solve the mystery. The Doctor and Molly walk up to the back door. More to be added soon! Category:POMfannumber1